


The Joining

by lifeaftercheckmate



Series: The Joining [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeaftercheckmate/pseuds/lifeaftercheckmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an AU where male pregnancy is just as natural, if not significantly less common, as female pregnancy. New Morgan/Hotch...<br/>Vulnerable! Hotch, Loving!Morgan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected

Hotch knocked on the hotel room door, bracing himself for the confrontation he knew was inevitable. Morgan yanked the door open and glared at Hotch.  
“Are you here to lecture me about my attitude?” Hotch kept his face neutral and his voice even.  
“May I come in?”  
“Do I have a choice?”  
“No.” Morgan stepped aside and let Hotch enter the room before shutting the door again.  
“You know the team looks up to you.”  
“Don't try to guilt trip me, Hotch.”  
“I'm not guilt tripping you. I'm reminding you of your place. The way you have been treating the team these last few days is unacceptable. I understand that you're have a hard time right now – ” Morgan's fists were balled as he took a step toward Hotch. Hotch did not flinch.  
“I watched an unarmed man get shot on his knees right in front of me! I had his blood on my face! His sister made me promise that I wouldn't let anything happen to his daughter and now she's gone!”  
“That wasn't fair and you know it.”  
“Fair or not, Hotch, I still promised.”  
“The reality is that you may not be able to save her.” The fragile levy containing Morgan's furry broke with those words and he pushed Hotch hard into the door. Still calm and neutral, Hotch adjusted his jacket and tie and looked pointedly at Morgan.  
“I'm going to pretend that didn't happen.” Morgan put one hand on the back of Hotch's head and pushed their faces together, crushing his lips the his chief’s, kissing him full of rage and pain. Hotch shoved him away.  
“Don't you dare, Morgan. Not like that.” Morgan froze. Hotch's voice was low and threatening like a storm about to break. His eyes, usually hard, now contained deep pain. His lips were pressed into a thin line. Whatever reaction Morgan had expected, this wasn't it. His anger dissipated as he looked into his boss' hazel eyes.  
“Hotch...” He walked towards him. Hotch stared defiantly.  
“Hotch, I'm sorry.” Hotch did not respond. Morgan put his hands on Hotch's shoulders.  
“That was wrong,” he said.  
“Damn right. Don't fuck with me, Morgan.” Morgan pulled him close, putting one hand on the side of his face, one arm around his waist, and kissed him again, tender this time. After a moment, Hotch melted into him, returning the kiss softly. When Morgan pulled back, he saw the glimmer of a smile on Hotch's face.  
“I'm sorry,” he repeated. When Hotch spoke, his voice was rough.  
“I expect you to make up for that.” Morgan flashed a smile.  
“With pleasure.” They came together again, hands pushing clothes to the floor, lips kissing, teeth biting, nails digging into skin, bodies grinding into each other. Somehow they made it to the bed. Morgan pulled Hotch down on top of him, reveling in feel of their hard, naked bodies pressed together, Hotch's stubble scraped across his jaw, neck and chest until he came to Morgan's erection which he took into his mouth without hesitation. Morgan put his hands on the back of Hotch's head guiding him in speed in depth until he got close and then he pushed him off.  
“I want to be inside you,” he growled. Hotch nodded and Morgan went to his go bag to get condoms and lube.  
“You're regular boyscout, aren't you?” Hotch teased. Morgan chuckled  
“Better safe than sorry.” as Morgan put his condom on, Hotch grabbed his wrist.  
“Go easy,” he said. Morgan leaned down and kissed him. He could feel Hotch's apprehension in his touch. He cradled him and tried to convey how much he cared.  
“I'll be careful,” he promised. He lubed his fingers and slowly slid one inside. Hotch hissed and his breathing became shallow and uneven.  
“You alright?” Hotch nodded and Morgan began to move. When Hotch's body relaxed, Morgan added a second finger and used his other hand to stroke him. Hotch groaned and clutched the blanket underneath him.  
“Derek,” he breathed. Morgan's heart flipped.  
“Are you ready?”  
“Yes, please.” Morgan shivered at the nakedness in his voice. How long had he needed to be strong...for this job, for the team, for his late wife and his son? How long had it been since he had given himself over to someone? And now, Morgan was the one he trusted enough to open himself to. He resolved not to let him regret it.  
He pushed himself inside slowly. Hotch grabbed his hand and squeezed, face betraying his pain.  
“Aaron, you have to relax,” Morgan soothed. Hotch made a concerted effort to loosen his muscles. Morgan didn't give him his whole length. He knew Hotch wouldn't be able to take it, not this time around.  
“Okay,” Hotch whispered. Morgan pulled out and slid back in as gentle as he could manage. He caressed Hotch's hand which was still intertwined with his.  
“Derek...” he whispered. “Oh God, Derek...” Morgan picked up speed, focusing on angling just right to hit Hotch's sweet spot. He know he was dead on because Hotch's body shook with each thrust. Morgan withdrew his hand from Hotch's and began to stroke him again. Hotch bucked unconsciously and cried out. His hips were off the bed, his eyes were closed tight, and he was gasping for air. Morgan could feel his muscles clenching around him. The pressure was building inside him and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.  
“Aaron, I'm going to cum,” he breathed. Hotch was unable able to respond. Morgan gave one last thrust, harder than he should have, and they were cumming together with Hotch spilling all over Morgan's hand and squirting on to their stomachs. Morgan braced himself against the bed as his head cleared and his body regulated itself. When he pulled out, he froze.  
“Aaron.” No response.  
“Aaron,” he said, sharper this time.  
“Hm?”  
“The condom broke.” Hotch sat up and they looked at each other over a heavy silence. Hotch was the first to speak. He ran a hand through his hair and looked away from Morgan's unwavering gaze.  
“We'll just have to see what happens,” he said. Morgan nodded in agreement and patted his leg reassuringly.  
“I'll go get a towel. You made quite a mess.” Hotch chuckled.  
“Not my fault.” Morgan leaned against the wall in the bathroom and took a moment to collect himself. Hotch was right. There was nothing they could do but wait and see. He returned with a damp towel and wiped Hotch off. He tossed the towel on the floor and laid down, motioning for Hotch to join him. Hotch laid next to him with his head on his chest and Morgan held him. Hotch was pleasantly surprised at how safe he felt and how much liked being held by Morgan's strong arms.  
“Aaron...” Morgan's voice was hesitant.  
“What is it?”  
“This can't be just a one night thing. I can't do that, not with you.”  
“I had no intention of letting you off that easy.” Morgan kissed the top of his head and soon, they were both asleep.  
About an hour later, there was a knock on the door. Neither man heard it. Prentiss cracked the door a little to see if Morgan was in his room. When she saw the two men in bed, she clapped a hand over her mouth and hurried off to share her gossip with the rest of the team.


	2. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an unplanned night together, Morgan and Hotch wait to find out if Hotch is pregnant. (Set in an AU where male pregnancy is just as natural, if not significantly less common, as female pregnancy.)

Hotch had rushed out of the conference room in the middle of a meeting. Morgan found him in the bathroom throwing up.  
“Hotch?” he called. He pushed the stall door open. Hotch was sitting on the floor holding his stomach and looking like hell. Morgan crouched down next to him.  
“Aaron, are you okay?”  
“I think I ate something bad,” he said.  
“Aaron, come on. It's me. Do you think...” He didn't have to finish the sentence. Hotch knew. His eyes flicked to Morgan's and then down to the floor. He sighed.  
“Yeah, I'm pretty sure.” Morgan took his hand and gave it a quick squeeze.  
“When can you find out?”  
“Two more weeks. I have an appointment set, assuming we're still in town.”  
“I want to go with you.” Hotch squeezed Morgan's hand back.  
“I'd like that.”  
“Why don't you come over tonight? We'll order in and just relax. You need a break.”  
“I have paperwork that needs to get to Strauss in the morning.”  
“I'll help you finish it and we'll get out of here.” Hotch smiled gratefully.  
“That sounds nice. Thank you.” Morgan helped Hotch off the floor and gave him a quick kiss on the temple.  
“Let's get back before they come looking for us.”

The next two weeks dragged by, only increasing Hotch and Morgan's apprehension. Hotch was exhausted most days, but Morgan was right there with whatever he needed, and they leaned on each other despite their uncertainty.  
It was a Friday evening after work when they sat in the doctor's office. Morgan was pacing.  
“Derek, please sit down. You're driving me nuts.” Derek sat next to Hotch and took his hand.  
“Sorry.” The nurse knocked and entered and Morgan held his breath.  
“Well, Mr. Hotchner, we did find heightened amounts of human chorionic gonadotropin in your urine meaning that you are indeed pregnant. I'd say approximately four weeks along.” Morgan let out his breath and looked wide-eyed at Hotch. He felt a rush of – what? Adrenaline? Fear? Excitement?  
“We can get you a prescription for prenatal vitamins to start taking today and we'll have you make a follow-up appointment with Dr. Krusic on your way out. I'll give you two a moment.” Hotch nodded robotically. When the door closed again, he looked at Morgan.  
“What are you thinking?” he asked, his voice betraying just how scared he was. Morgan shook his head.  
“Too many things to sort out right now, but I do know one thing for sure. Aaron, I want to stay. I want to be a part of this. I know this relationship is new, but we decided to give it a fighting chance and I think that's even more important now.” Hotch closed his eyes and sighed in relief.  
“That's what I was hoping you'd say.” Morgan heard the nurse's words again om his mind and the reality began to hit home. He slumped back in his chair and stared at the ceiling.  
“Holy shit. We're having a baby.” Hotch smiled.  
“Yes, we are.”

Hotch tossed another Hershey’s wrapper in the waist basket and sat down at the table next to Morgan. The rest of the team was gathered and waiting expectantly. Hotch cleared his throat.  
“I'm pregnant,” he said. No point in beating around the bush. Garcia squealed and rushed over over to hug him.  
“So who's the father?” Rossi asked evenly. JJ giggled and Garcia swatted his arm.  
“That's just mean, Rossi,” Reid said. Hotch cocked an eyebrow.  
“What do you all know?”  
“Prentiss saw you two all snuggled up in bed one night in San Francisco,” JJ offered. Morgan groaned and Hotch shook his head.  
“You all have known this whole time?” he asked. They nodded.  
“What am I going to do with you guys?” Garcia giggled and kissed Morgan on the top of the head.  
“Congratulations, daddy.”


End file.
